


A Night in the Snow

by bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24/pseuds/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have a snowball fight on a snowy Paris night. -Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction so I'm not sure how it turned out. Here goes!
> 
> *Disclaimer* I don't own any Miraculous Ladybug characters.

" _Chaton_ …" she started, then stopped as he lost his balance and slid down the icy roof. He searched desperately for a place to anchor his staff, too panicked to do the obvious and set it on the ground below. He finally found a small crack in some ice on the roof next to his laughing companion.

"Good thing I caught myself. That could've been a _cat_ -astrophe." He grinned at his own pun as she rolled her eyes. Slowly he worked on pulling himself up. The position he was in restricted the movement of his staff, and he worked hard to not fall off. However, today was not his lucky day. But then, it rarely was.

His weight on his staff caused the ice to crack and break. Suddenly he wasn't holding on to anything, and he tumbled down and off the roof into a bank of snow. His companion started laughing harder as she leaned over the edge of the roof tightly secured with her yo-yo gripping the chimney. She could see nothing of the unfortunate cat save his ears which were just sticking out of the snow. Her laughter rang out clearly through the winter night. Suddenly, he used his staff to propel himself out of the snow. He landed directly next to the chimney. She turned around still holding tightly to her yo-yo. Then she stopped laughing. A look of dread shadowed her pretty features as the sneaky cat took his staff and knocked the yo-yo off the chimney. She fumbled for a second then swung her yo-yo upwards.

Instead of again grabbing the chimney, she grabbed her companion and pulled him over the edge with her. She fell into the soft snow, and he followed. She tumbled out of the bank shivering. She tried to find the boy but stopped when she felt a ball of snow hit her back. Her gaze hardened underneath her red mask. The black polka dots scrunched together as she spun to see her companion lounging on the wall a few feet away.

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry, my lady. Did I _bug_ you?" He smiled, once again proud of his pun. Her playful glare seemed to make him light up. She immediately started making a snowball to chuck at him. His smile left his face as if taken by the breeze that soared down the alley. This same breeze made the girl's pig tails flutter, framing her face in messy, ebony hair. He was mesmerized by the sight and missed the snowball that was soaring towards him.

 _Splat!_ It landed squarely on his face. She whooped, and then fled using her yo-yo to swing between the buildings as he made another snowball. He chased after her and landed another blow, and the roles reversed as she chased him. Back and forth they went, the patrol forgotten as they sped along the roofs. For nearly an hour they chased each other through the snow as flakes started to drift slowly from the sky.

Finally, the girl pulled to a halt on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She shivered in the icy wind waiting for her companion. He stopped out of breath right next to her. "Why'd you stop? I was having a _claw_ -some time." She face palmed.

"N-no I-I'm j-just c-cold," she chattered. He looked at her for a second then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back close to his chest. She gasped and tensed before settling herself comfortably into his warm embrace. He smiled at her acceptance and placed his chin on her shoulder. They gazed out at Paris, the city they were selected to protect. It was lit up despite the late hour. The snow was falling quicker now. "It's so beautiful," she murmured.

"Mm-hmm," he replied. He was still freaking out that he was holding her in his arms. She was letting him hold her. So he just stood there. He wasn't going to move until she wanted to move. That turned out to be longer than he thought. He was just staring at the city she adored when he felt her weight collapse fully onto him. Gathering her in his arms, he realized she was asleep. "Ah, my lady, if only you knew how beautiful you were. If only you knew how much I love you…" he trailed off. He started the difficult task of carrying her home when he realized he still didn't know where she lived. After a second of thought, he took her to his home.

He quietly landed in the spacious room and walked over to his bed, laying her gently in it. He pulled the covers over her. "I do love you, you know." He kissed her forehead and made up a bed for himself on the couch.

He didn't realize that his lady didn't fall asleep until long after he had drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Be sure to comment and tell me what you thought. Criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
